Secrets and Songbooks
by ellie111lee
Summary: What if Ally had really wrote about Austin? What if Austin felt the same way? And what if i published an original song in this fanfic?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in episode 3, Secrets and Songbooks.

I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

Austin and Dez were reading Ally's songbook or journal.

'Ally has a crush?' Austin exclaimed. He read further on. 'It's me!'

Dez put his hand up. 'Wait, I can't read that fast.' He read it slowly. 'It's you!'

Austin face palmed on his forehead. 'What am I gonna do?' he asked, and started pacing around.

'Well, do you like Ally?'

'Um… I don't know.' Austin replied.

'What? But you have to know, bro!' Dez urged him.

'I don't know!'

'Okay, okay. Here are the steps to know. Close your eyes. Think of Ally. Do you feel anything?'

Austin did what Dez told him to. He felt his heart beat faster and a feeling he had never known before. He thought of the day he had walked in on her singing her song, Double Take. She had sounded so beautiful and looked too. That's why Austin even taken a video of her.

'Well?' Dez prompted.

'Yeah. I guess so, ' Austin said.

'Woo hoo! We are so gonna give this back to her,' Dez took the notebook. 'Then we're gonna tell her that you feel the same way.

'Okay. I'm gonna tell Ally. I'm gonna tell her. I will tell- Wait! What am I thinking? I can't tell her!'

'Why?' Dez asked, flabbergasted.

'Because! It'll be **_really_ **awkward, 'Austin said emphasizing on 'really'.

'Oh no, you don't! You can't chicken out on this!'

'Watch me.' Austin strolled out.

'Are you kidding? Ally already wrote in her journal that she liked you! What do you have to be afraid of?'

Austin turned around. 'You're right! I'll tell her!'

* * *

That's the first chapter!

Now, click on the review button!

I'll publish the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Austin and Ally

* * *

Dez pushed Austin out of the room to go downstairs.

'Hey Ally!' Dez greeted.

'Hi! Did you guys find my diary?'

'In fact, we did. Here!' Dez pushed the diary into Ally's hands.

'So I guess I'll leave you two alone.' He sauntered out of Sonic Boom.

'Come on, Austin! We're gonna make a new song!' Ally grabbed his hand.

Austin stepped back. 'Woah, woah ,woah. What are you doing?'

'Going upstairs…?' Ally had a quizzical look on her face.

'But I need to tell you something.'

'Okay. Tell me.'

'I have a big confession to make. Dez and I read your diary. And I'm really sorry we did but I found out something you never meant to tell me and now I think you were writing about me. I really hope this won't jeopardize our friendship. If you really weren't writing about me, this will be really awkward and maybe we should forget about it.' Austin finished his rant.

'OH. MY. GOD. YOU FREAKING READ MY DIARY?' You could practically see steam coming out of Ally's ears. She raised her book to hit him.

' But Ally! I have great news! I feel the same way.'

'Wait, what? You have a crush on me?'

* * *

Cliffhanger!

What will Austin do?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!

Hey…that rhymes!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

Austin took a really deep breath in and replied yes.

'So...'

Austin didn't say anything.

'Awkward.'

'Yeah. Wait, let me think what people do in movies.' Austin thought really thoroughly.

They waited. Suddenly, Austin snapped his fingers. 'Oh yeah! Um…would you like to go to the movies with me? Tomorrow night maybe?

'Sure. Pick me up at 6.'

'So, wanna make that song now?'

'Let's go up.'

* * *

After an hour, they had a draft of a song. It was meant to be sung by a girl though.

I_ love the sound of your voice_

_It's better than all the other boys._

_I think your smile is nice,_

_Now that I seriously like._

_The way that you look at me with your eyes_

_Makes me melt inside._

Chorus

_So I think I love you_

_Then I know I really do_

_You can make me laugh_

_You can make me blush_

_I feel exhilarated_

_An adrenaline rush_

_And you can make me smile_

_Please stay here for a while_

_I love the way you sing_

_I'm gonna treat you like a king._

_Don't go away,_

_Don't make me say,_

_'Please stay here for a while.'_

(Repeat chorus)

_I think about you everyday_

_Your name echoes in my thoughts._

_I don't have your love_

_The memories are all I've got._

(Repeat chorus)

_Please stay here for a while._

* * *

Yes. that _is _an original song by me.

Please Stay Here For A While and review!


End file.
